omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Worm In Waiting
Character Synopsis The Worm In Waiting 'is a mysterious entity who represents the loop and is the cause of paradoxes, of which it's indicated to be made up of. It's existence is, for the most part, shrouded in mystery, as the being is never given much information about it's origins. However, you can interact with the being if you decide to enter the void Character Statistics 'Tiering:' Low 2-C' Verse: Stellaris Name: The Worm In Waiting, The Void, The Loop, "God", The Beginning and The End Gender: Unknown (Given it's nature, it's likely it had none at all) Age: Likely Immemorial (Implied to be predate time, with it being stated to be times "maker") Classification: Spatio-Temporal Anomaly, The Loop, "God" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can bend reality in ways defying even hyper advanced science), Time Manipulation (Has virtually absolute control over time), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Could effect time and gravity on an abstract level), Mind Manipulation (Passive but can work actively as well, can work on planets with billions of sentient beings at a time and effect those who resist mind control) Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Transmutation (Can change entire planets into habitable ones, even ones not remotely habitable like Venus), Causality Manipulation (Can separate beings from normal causality, and rewrite history ignoring paradoxes), Technological Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can "see" through time itself), Summoning (If it's offer is rejected, it will not attack directly, but summon a dimensional horror to fight), Portal Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 8, reliant on multiple time paradoxes that it itself created), Dream Manipulation (Can cause planet wide nightmares), Time Travel, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Can possibly interact with "spirits", Law Manipulation (Can make it so planets orbiting black holes are completely habitable, which even in game is completely impossible), Biological Manipulation (Can overwrite the biology of an entire species with trillions of members), Acausality (Temporal Constance; It is literally a sentient tangled knot of temporal paradoxes and created the paradoxes that sustain its own existence), potentially others, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(It's implied many thats that The Worm In Waiting had a deep connection to time, with it being as far as stated that it's the equalvalent to Time's Maker or Monster. Can conceptually effect universal laws and constants such as Time and Gravity, which The Worm even personifies as Sight and Emotion. Exists beneath space and beyond time) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Beyond time and is beneath space. Views time as a physical dimension and even personifies it as sight, indicating that it's of a higher-dimensional level of the universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Effects the universe down to the conceptual level and is completely transcendent of Space and Time) 'Durability: Universe Level+. The entity is harder to kill due to it's constance across Time and paradoxial nature as a living embodiment of the loop Stamina: 'Limitless' Range: Multi-Universal '(Can travel between universes and interact with/trap travelers) 'Intelligence: Supergenius. Comprehends hyperadvanced technology and is smarter than beings literally genetically modified to be as intellegent as possible, can see all of time in at least one universe. Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Stellaris Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Anti-Villian Category:Telepaths Category:Law Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 2